


Everything

by haksolffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Popcorn Moment, Russian and Japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: "Everything, I learn everything just to get to be with you, just to be near with you. But unfortunately, other things that come near me. Please forgive me, moy tsvetok" "I never asked for you to learn everything, but thank you, and it is not your fault for it to be interested with you, amaimono"





	Everything

**Disclaimer:** I am not making a profit from writing or posting this fanfic. All canon events belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

 

**Prologue**

The students already filled the Great Hall, and today was the first day. Somehow Hermione could tell that something was a little bit different, but she couldn’t quite grasp what it was. Not only that, she also couldn’t understand why her cousin didn’t even reply to any of her owls. She knew that her cousin was a witch and not only that, she had even entered wizarding school long before Hermione, despite being the same age.

Knowing that one of her cousins also goes to wizarding school was enough to make her feel so relieved. At least she would have someone to talk to when it comes to magic. 

“What are you thinking?” Harry asked from across the table.

“Perhaps about the new term and how much homework she can do,” Ron grumbled, and started to narrow his eyes at her.

Before Hermione could reply, the doors to the Great Hall opened. There were the first years, come to be sorted. However, then she saw a pale blonde that she would know anywhere. Even though she had grown, Hermione clearly knew who it was. 

“Students, this year we will have a transfer student from Japan. She has been attending Mahoutokoro. She will be joining us this year and I expect that all of you will welcome her.” Dumbledore sat down. Hearing that school was enough to make Hermione gasp, as it confirmed what she thought she knew- her cousin really is here!

“What’s wrong, Hermione?” Harry asked, as he clearly heard her gasp upon hearing what Dumbledore had said. 

To be honest, he wasn’t quite sure as to what was so surprising about some student transferring to Hogwarts. Both Ron and Harry looked at each other when they knew that they wouldn’t be able to get their answer, yet they still worried when they saw Hermione’s lips tremble. And not only that, they clearly saw tears in her eyes as she tried to keep them at bay.

“Masashi, Farrah,” Professor McGonagall called. Hermione could see the worry on Professor McGonagall’s face when she saw that her cousin’s hollow eyes, without the light that had always been there before.

* * *

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Thundering applause erupted upon hearing her cousin’s new house, which meant she would be able to take care of her broken cousin. Hermione still wondered what happened to her, though. 

Seeing how her cousin walked to the Gryffindor table with a hollow expression, Hermione noticed how thin she was. Even her hair was lanky and her face sunken. “Oh dear, Farrah, what has happened to you?” she thought to herself while slowly filling her cousin’s plate. She encouraged her to eat and yet she didn’t move an inch.

It broke her heart seeing her cousin like this. The cousin who always had a smile on her face and sang whenever she felt like, now is nothing but hollow. 

Both Ron and Harry noticed how Hermione reacted when the new girl sat with them. But seeing how she tried to encourage the new girl to eat was enough to show them that Hermione knew the girl already. Even Fred and George wondered how Hermione knew the new girl. They tried to make the new girl crack a smile, yet there was no response.

* * *

Right after they returned to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione gently led Farrah to sit down. She didn’t see Harry and the Weasleys nearby, as her focus was still on her cousin. She needed to know what actually happened to make her cousin become so hollow. It was a new concept for her to see her cousin like this. 

“Farrah.” Hermione spoke gently to her cousin and gave a soft smile when her cousin glanced at her, but it broke her heart when her cousin hugged her and sobbed. 

This was the first time she had seen her cousin cry, and truly, seeing her cousin like that was enough to break her heart. She held her cousin tightly to her chest. She didn’t know that she, herself, was crying, too, when she heard the news that her aunty, uncle and Farrah’s grandparents had died, leaving her alone in this world. 

“Oh Farrah, you are not alone. I’m here. Mother and father would surely love to have you. We are your family, Farrah, and you won’t be alone”

Harry and the Weasleys gasped upon hearing that Farrah parents and grandparents had died, but were even more shocked when they learned that Farrah is Hermione’s cousin.

* * *

“Back! Fall back! Get the others out of here! NOW!” Farrah shouted to her cousin and the DA members. She got an eerie feeling from the start, as if this was nothing but a trap, and it seemed that she was right. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sirius and Harry, but then she saw Bellatrix’s wand produce a green hue. Without wasting any time, Farrah cast a strong non-verbal spell toward both Harry and Sirius to shield them from whatever kind of curse that the woman had cast.

At the same time, she worried that her non-verbal spell wouldn’t be able to protect both Sirius and Harry. She hadn’t tried to use it before. As this was the first time she had cast this spell that she created, she prayed that it would protect them both.

What she didn’t understand was when one of the Death Eater shoved her to the shelves and held her shoulder tightly. She looked at the Death Eater in front of her and it was obvious from his eyes that he was under the Imperius curse.

“Fa..ra..hh, h..he..hel…p m…me!” Farrah’s eyes widened when she heard the Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov, asking her for help. She had read about this man, a Russian wizard who had the highest NEWT in Charms. And not only that, he was also a curse breaker before he became what he is now. 

But she still wondered how he had woken up from the Imperius curse. She had been researching it for quite some time. Before she could say anything, Antonin’s eyes turned back into a dreamlike trance. She could clearly see that he was trying so hard to fight it, but before she could say anything he backed away from her. 

Hermione saw Antonin shove her cousin into the shelves, right after she called for the DA to fall back. She even saw what her cousin had been doing. She was glad that her cousin had saved both Sirius and Harry. Without wasting a moment, she ran toward her cousin but as soon as she was near, both of them were hit by an unknown curse.

* * *

“Chto za khernya?” (What the fuck?) Antonin looked over the two girls that lay unconscious, wearing thin muggle clothes in the middle of this cold weather. Not only that, Antonin could also tell that both girls had been injured. 

The blond girl had a huge gash on her chest. God knows how he would be able to bring both of them to the Hospital Wing when he was only one person. Before Antonin could do anything, he heard a shuffling. There someone that he never expect to meet, in this bloody Astronomy room- Sirius Black. 

“What the fuck ?! What you have done, you slimy snake?!” Antonin ignored Sirius’s snark. Without wasting time, he grabbed Sirius’s robe and shoved him toward the brunette. “Help me to bring that girl to the Hospital Wing. I am only one person. I can’t bring them both without one of them bleeding to death!” Antonin cradled the blonde girl bridal style, and to be honest, he was quite shocked to feel how soft she was and how her hair felt like silk. 

Antonin knew that Sirius would try to have the blonde, but he didn’t want him to have his perverted thoughts on her. This was the first time he had ever felt like this. Never in his years had he ever thought the things he thought about this girl. 

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to say thank you to my beta  _ **Kay Pease**_ for helping me out. Thank you again. 


End file.
